The masquerader’s ball
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Robert is attending a masquerade ball on the behalf of his family. The thought of going to a social event, wearing a mask and mingling with snobs isn’t something that thrills him. Then he meets someone oddly familiar.


Title: The masquerader's ball.  
Summary: Robert is attending a masquerade ball on the behalf of his family. The thought of going to a social event, wearing a mask and mingling with snobs isn't something that thrills him. Then he meets someone oddly familiar.  
Pairings/Robert.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Robert sighed for the umpteenth that night as he irritably scratched his nose under his mask that was chosen by his father. It's was made out of gold with royal purple stones elegantly placed around it edges. It was a beautiful mask.

And he hates it.

It was heavy, cold and irritating his skin. Why couldn't his father have chosen a lighter mask for him to wear?

He picked up a champagne glass and when no one was looking downed it in one go. He also hates these events. He hates how those of higher sociality would waffle about those who are less fortunate then they.

Inwardly, he grimaced when he recalled a time when he too was like that. Growing up with Danish Royalty he was told at a young age that he far surpasses those commoners. That was until he met a few Beybladers. They taught him that just because they aren't of royal blood or have money to burn doesn't make them any lesser of a human being.

He gave a courteous bow before swiping another glass of champagne and downing it when no one was looking. Maybe he can pretend that he isn't feeling well and go home?

He glanced up at the large grandfather clock. It was 11.30 pm. In half an hour everyone can take their masks off and eventually go him. He's managed to stick it out this long so there's no point in leaving right now.

He weaved his way through the crowd and headed outside. He stepped out onto a balcony and breathed in the cool night air. He glanced at his surroundings through the mask. Everything was calm and still. Just the way he liked it.

He leaned against the balcony as he gazed towards the moon. He inwardly cursed as he once again scratched at his mask. Johnny too was invited to attend here tonight, but he did not show. He must have found a way to get out of it. He might have talked someone else into attending for him tonight just like his father had done to him.

It was either that, or Johnny simply told the gracious host to go to hell. That he would rather pick out the flint from his pocket then attend most snooty ball.

No fear that boy.

"A beautiful night, is it not?"

Startled, Robert grasped at his heart and turned around to face a tall bluenette. He was wearing a black and red mask, made of the highest material and a black cape that reminded Robert of the classic 'Phantom of the Opera'.

"Oh, I didn't realize that there was already someone out here," Robert said after he managed to get his heart rate back to normal.

"I do apologize for scaring you," The young man said.

Robert squinted through his mask at the older man before him. He feels familiarity from him. He is certain that they have met before. He shook his head.

"It's quite alright," He said. "It is I who should apologize. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I did not mean to intrude."

"Not at all," he said as he stepped closer to Robert. "I was merely enjoying some peace and quiet. I was growing weary at all the bias comments about the towns people here."

Robert sighed and incline his head in agreement. "Yes, it does grow tiresome."

Music from inside drifted to their ears. The music had changed which told them that it was ten to 12. It was the last dance of the night where everyone was to find a partner and when the clock strikes 12 they are to remove their masks.

To Robert however, it just signaled that he could go home soon.

"Tis' the last dance of the night," The young man said. He elegantly flicked his cape over his shoulder and reached out a hand. "Although our conversation has been short this night, I have enjoyed your company. Would you honor me to have this final dance with you?"

Robert felt his eyes widen and his cheeks heat up involuntary, but thankfully the mask disguised his predicament. He gazed at the hand that was offered to him and slowly, he slipped his bare hand onto the warm gloved one. Gloved fingers curled around his hand and he was lead back inside.

With the light from the chandelier high above them and the soothing music from the strings orchestra, Robert and his familiar dance partner effortlessly made their way through the sea of dancing couples to find their own little space for them to dance in.

Not knowing why, Robert let the mask man take him into his arms and effortlessly lead him through the dance. He found himself slightly surprised at how well he could dance. He made it seem it was second nature to him. Like it was hardly an effort.

"You dance as elegantly as you blade," he told Robert.

"Have we met?" Robert asked as surprise entered his being. He looked up into his partner's eyes. They were warm and familiar.

"Yes," was his reply.

Robert titled his head to the side as he continued to gaze into those eyes. They were frustratingly familiar. Those eyes were a warm and wise mahogany. So deep were those eyes that soon Robert found himself lost in them. The sounds of the music and dancing couples around him were soon drowned out. From that moment on his mind went blank and all he could do was feel.

Involuntary he let his eyes slip close as his masked partner leaned forward. A breathtaking second later lips descended to cover his. The only thing he could feel was lips moving softly against his own. A soft, feather light kiss it was.

A moment later Robert pulled back to stare into those mahogany eyes again. He licked his lips and shook his head. "Who are you?" he whispered.

Suddenly the clock struck 12, breaking the enchantment around him.

Everyone had stopped dancing and began removing their masks. Robert turned back to his partner and took a step back. He watched his partner for a moment. Instead of reaching for his own mask, the young man reached for Robert's. Gently he removed the mask and smiled when Robert subconsciously wrinkled up his nose.

Slowly, Robert found himself reaching towards the other's mask. He hesitated for a moment but continued when he saw no discomfort. He held his breath as he removed the mask from the young man's eyes.

"Good evening, Robert."

"Hiro Granger?"

To say that Robert was surprise would prove to be an understatement. Hiro smiled softly and took Robert's hand within his. He lead him through the masses of people and back out onto the balcony.

"Surprised?" He asked, his hand still firmly attached to his.

Robert nodded. "Yes, very. I do not understand. Why are you here? I'm certain there are other things you would have enjoyed doing then spending the night here."

"And leave you here to suffer all alone?"

"…You came here for me?" Robert asked softly.

"You have a very elegant blush," Hiro said which caused Robert's blush to deepen. He lifted his hand and placed it lovingly on his cheek. "And yes, I came here looking for you."

"Why?"

"You intrigue me," Hiro replied truthfully. "You are of royal blood and royal nature, but yet, you treat those who would be lower than you as equals. I find that astounding."

Robert's eyes widen at those words. Never in his lift had he receive praise such as this before and he was uncertain of how to reply to such a thing. "I…"

Hiro shook his head and smiled again. The hand on his cheek suddenly slipped to the back of his neck and Robert found himself in Hiro's arms, his lips placed on his once again.

"Not good with compliments?" Hiro asked after he pulled away.

"I haven't received that many," Robert said softly. He suddenly shook his head and rose an eyebrow. "Just how did you get here anyway? You need an invite."

Hiro smirked. He leaned against the balcony with his hands sitting on Robert's hips. "Johnny gave me his invite. I stumbled across him when he was ranting and raving about a ball or something," He explained. "He said that he would rather rip his intestines out with a blunt rusty fork then spend the night at a snobs convention. His words exactly."

Robert couldn't help but laugh slightly. "So you offered to take his place?"

"That's right," Hiro nodded. "Couldn't give me the invite quick enough."

Robert smiled softly, but it was soon turned into a frown. "You came all the way out here just for me? Why?"

"I told you, I find you interesting."

"Is that all?"

"No," Hiro stood up and pulled Robert into his chest. "I'm also in love with you and I would like to learn more about you."

Inwardly Robert's was reeling. Love? Hiro was in love with him? Him, of all people? He shook his head. He doesn't feel the same way, does he?

But…

Being in his arms, feeling his lips against his, dancing with him that night, it felt…nice. He liked it. He had always held this fondness, this respect towards the older balder. Maybe, just maybe, he was in love with him too.

He smiled. "I would like to learn more about you, too."

* * *

Ha! First Hiro/Robert fic! I promised this a while ago but suffered a few set backs. Well anyway, here it is. Just a cute little oneshot. I hoped you liked it.

Please read and review.


End file.
